Such detachable clamping arrangements are used for the force-fit connection of two components, particularly a shaft and a hub. For this purpose, they are positioned between the shaft and the hub, and then clamped. They allow the transmission of high torques and, as the case may be, axial thrusts. The advantages include, in addition to the capacity to transmit very high torques, a high rotational precision, and freedom from play during alternating stress application. The fields of use of such clamping connections cover a broad spectrum because of their advantages, comprising, for example, the mounting of ship propellers, couplers, chain wheels and flywheels, and the like.
The assembly of such clamping arrangements is simple. For this purpose, two conical rings having conical peripheral surfaces that face each other are introduced into a radial gap between a shaft and a hub to be connected to the shaft. By mutually shifting the conical rings in the axial direction toward each other, the outer diameter of the outer ring of the conical rings is enlarged, while the inner diameter of the interior of the conical rings is decreased. The shift occurs by means of clamping screws, which brace the expanding outer conical ring against the hub, the compressed inner conical ring against the shaft, and the two conical rings against one another. The bracing of the conical rings against one another via the conical peripheral surfaces here is self-locking.
During disassembly, the self locking must be overcome. For this purpose, it is known from DE 1190266 C1 to provide threaded ejector bores in one of the conical rings in the peripheral direction between the clamping screw bores. Ejector screws can be screwed into these threaded ejector bores that meet the other conical ring at bore-free places, and allow the ejection of the same in the axial direction. However, this solution is associated with the disadvantage that the threaded ejector bores limit the number of clamping screws that can be used in the peripheral direction. For example, if four threaded ejector bores are provided, then correspondingly fewer clamping screws can be used along the periphery. This leads, particularly in the case of small diameters, to the inability of such clamping arrangements to be able to transmit sufficiently high torques.
In order not to reduce the number of clamping screws, it is known from DE 29603922 U1 and DE 3343446 C1 to provide such threaded ejector bores in each case between two clamping screw bores. However, this solution weakens the mechanical load capacity of the conical ring, because the webs between the clamping screw bores and the threaded ejector bores become very small. In addition, the result is an inhomogeneous distribution of stress.
A clamping arrangement is known from DE 32 15 618 A1 and GB 9 04 551 A where in each case the two conical rings are braced against one another by means of a pressure ring.
DE 38 04 673 C1 relates to an external clamping system, in which, from the outside, a hollow shaft is compressed against an internal shaft, while the invention relates to an intermediate clamping system which is arranged between an outer and an inner component, with force transmission in the radial direction.
In the clamping arrangements known from DD 83 046 A, DE 73 02 286 U, DE 87 03 454 U1 and DE 33 43 446 C1, through bore-holes and threaded bores are arranged adjacent to each other in a known way.
DE 296 03 922 U1 shows an external clamping system which functions as a flange connection.